1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil field tool for detecting ruptures. More specifically, this invention provides an apparatus and method for detecting ruptures in drill pipe above and below the drill collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,113 by Davenport discloses a testing shoe for well casing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,580 by Lebourg teaches a tubing tester wherein the tester may be lowered into the well for testing the tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,092 by Anderson et al discloses a testing tool for tubing to determine leaks at a point within the length of the tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,458 by Sonnier et al also discloses a tubing tester plug for use in wells. Additional prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,230 by Rome, Sr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,021 by Mott, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,281 by Long et al. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the specific oil field tool and method of this invention which is for the purpose of detecting ruptures in drill pipe above and below the drill collar in order to correct such ruptures to prevent loss of drilling mud.